Movie Night
by 9aza
Summary: Takes place between Behind Closed Doors and Gifts. It's movie night and Skywarp notices that something's a little off about Mrs. Bennett...


A/N: This plot bunny ran away from me a while back and few days ago, it came back. I probably should've skinned it when I had the chance...

Warning: Some spoilers for _The Company of Wolves._

Disclaimer: I only own Mrs. Bennett.

**Movie Night**

Skywarp, Barricade, Blackout, Frenzy, and Scorponok were all sitting on the couch watching _The Company of Wolves_ for movie night. Thundercracker was at a bar or the Coffee Bean, no one was really sure, and Starscream and Mrs. Bennett were planning to go somewhere later that night. So the mechs were going to have the base to themselves for most of the night. They were planning to watch a marathon of horror movies.

The mechs were watching the part when the man from Granny's first story was reverting back to his true wolf shape. Skywarp and Frenzy were screaming, Barricade and Blackout looked sick, and Scorponok was lying on his back, twitching. Sure it was an older movie and the special effects were obviously fake, but it was still disturbing to watch the guy peel off his face, revealing the skinless wolf face behind it. Primus, as if humans weren't disgusting enough!

"Hey, guys," greeted Mrs. Bennett as she walked in, "What are you watching?"

The seated mechs turned their gazes onto the human and looked disgusted. They were imagining her doing the same thing as the man from the movie. Oh great, now they won't be able to look at her the same way again!

"Um… It's okay," Mrs. Bennett said, starting to feel uncomfortable of the way they looked at her, "you don't have to tell me."

As she walked away, Skywarp's optics widened when he saw her left hand. It was covered in fur and had claws. He opened his mouth and shouted, "Mrs. Bennett's a werewolf!"

Everyone rolled their optics at the Seeker. "Sure Skywarp, and Starscream likes watching America's Next Top Model," said Blackout sarcastically.

"But he does like that show; he records it all the time," Skywarp said.

Blackout's optics widened. "I thought Mrs. Bennett was the one recording that."

"Nope, so that means I'm right. Mrs. Bennett's a werewolf," Skywarp said triumphantly.

"No it doesn't!" Blackout argued.

"How about the both of you shut up and watch the slaggin' movie?" Barricade growled angrily.

Both Decepticons listened to Barricade and continued to watch the weird movie, which got weirder and seemed to make less sense as time passed.

Finally the movie ended and Skywarp asked, "Did anyone understand the end?"

Everyone shook their helms. Then they heard someone enter the room. It was probably Mrs. Bennett again. Skywarp turned to be sure and his optics widened.

Wearing Mrs. Bennett's clothes was an honest-to-Primus werewolf!

"Mrs. Bennett's a werewolf!" Skywarp screamed. _Or,_ his panicked processor thought, _a werewolf ate her and is now wearing her clothes like the wolf in _Little Red Riding Hood!

_But why would a werewolf want to wear Mrs. Bennett's clothes?_ a slightly more reasonable part of Skywarp subconscious asked. It was ignored. As usual.

"Skywarp don't be stu…" started Barricade, voice trailing off when he saw the werewolf.

The werewolf growled at them and raised her claws.

Scorponok was silent and Blackout yelled, "Run away!"

All five of them got up from the couch and ran out of the room.

"S-S-Special N-Needs M-Mech was r-right!" Frenzy cried out, using Skywarp's old nickname as they ran down a hall.

"I warned you guys, but did you believe me?" Skywarp complained, "No, you didn't!"

Barricade suddenly stopped running and said, once his processor started working again, "Wait a second, we're giant freaking robots from outer space. Why the frag are we running from an organic that can't kill us?"

The others stopped running and thought about Barricade's words. Skywarp opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it when he realized that he didn't have an answer for that.

"S-so w-what a-are w-we g-g-going t-to d-do?" Frenzy asked.

"Easy," Skywarp said, "We kill the werewolf! Sure Starscream will get pissed, but we have to stop it." Skywarp didn't want to kill the werewolf in order to save humanity from a horrible monster that can create more of its kind, no, he wanted to kill her because from the movies he's seen, it looks pretty kickass and fun.

"Yeah, he'll lose the only femme who thinks his Dorito shape is attractive," added Blackout, "Oh well."

The mechs quietly, or as quietly as three giant robots, a metallic scorpion, and a walking metal stick could be, entered the living room and there was the werewolf, sitting on the couch watching TV.

Skywarp aimed his blaster at the werewolf and was about to fire when a voice screeched, "What the frag are you idiots doing now?"

The teleporter turned and saw his other trinemate, Starscream glaring at him and the others.

"Trying to Mrs. Bennett," Skywarp said innocently.

Starscream was actually speechless for a few seconds before asking, "W-what? Why?"

"She's a werewolf," Skywarp replied.

"So, who cares?" Starscream said.

Skywarp couldn't believe it. How could his trinemate be okay with the fact that his wife was werewolf? Was love really blind or just really stupid? Maybe both…

Blackout, Scorponok, and Barricade tackled Starscream and pinned him onto the floor while the black and violet Seeker cycled his vents, raised his blaster again, and said, "Sorry Screamer, but she's gotta die."

"Skywarp, you idiot," Starscream yelled, "she's-"

"What are you guys doing?" asked the werewolf, sounding surprisingly civilized.

It was shocking hearing her speak like a normal person, but Skywarp refused to be fooled, after all, the huntsman spoke and acted like a gentleman and he ended up being a werewolf that ate Rosaleen's grandmother!

"Die, werewolf," Skywarp said as he aimed at her.

Then an odd thing happened; the werewolf started laughing. Why in the Pit would she laugh at Skywarp when he's going to kill her?

"Oh god!" she said in between giggles, "You guys actually thought I was a werewolf!"

All the mechs, except for Starscream, looked confused.

"Man, if I can fool you with my costume, then there's no way I'm going to lose the costume contest!" Mrs. Bennett explained.

"What costume contest?" Barricade asked.

"The one that's being held at the Halloween party we're going to," Starscream answered, "Now get off!"

The mechs got off the irritated Air Commander and backed away from him.

"So, you're not a werewolf?" Skywarp asked.

"No, of course not. Don't be silly," Mrs. Bennett said.

"So you're face and skin won't peel off in a really gross way so you can turn into a wolf?" Skywarp asked to be sure.

"Don't tell me, you were watching _The Company of the Wolves_?" Starscream asked. He remembered when he saw that movie. It still disturbed him to this day.

"Maybe…"

"You idiot," muttered Starscream, now realizing why Thundercracker spent so much time at the Coffee Bean or a bar.

"Don't worry Starscream," Skywarp assured, "we won't watch any more werewolf movies. Now, who wants to watch the original _Night of the Living Dead_?"

Starscream groaned, Mrs. Bennett laughed, and the other mechs rose their servos and Scorponok rose his tail.

Starscream and Mrs. Bennett left for the party (Starscream used his holoform to go as a zombie). Mrs. Bennett won the contest and got a gift card for Target and she discovered the benefits of having such terrifying costume: it scared off the women who tried to flirt with Starscream.

Skywarp, Barricade, Blackout, Frenzy, and Scorponok ended movie night after watching _Night of the Living Dead_, which was much more scarier than _The Company of Wolves_. All of them had nightmares that same night and very night for the next week.

Thundercracker returned to the base hung over and smelling like beer and a vanilla tea latte, therefore confirming that he went to both the Coffee Bean and a bar, in the middle of the night. Unfortunately as the blue Seeker stumbled around, Skywarp was awakened by the noise and thought there was a zombie in the house. Skywarp shot Thundercracker a few times when luckily for hung over Seeker, Starscream and Mrs. Bennett returned and the dusty brown Seeker stopped Skywarp from shooting Thundercracker between the optics.

After that fiasco, Starscream confiscated all the horror movies, making everyone pissed off at Skywarp. Fortunately, Skywarp had a library card (which Thundercracker made him get) and he checked out horror movies for movie night when Starscream wasn't around.

* * *

A/N: Yes, that's right people who have read The Early Stages of War, this story takes place in the same universe.

Trust me, compared to the sequels I have planned, this story is very mild and not cracky at all.

I hoped you liked and if you did, please review.


End file.
